


Iron Stupid

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Dancing, Discord: IronStrange Haven, Fluff, Husbands, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Memories, Snark, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony is all about doing things right, even if that means waking Stephen up at 2am. There's candles so surely that's okay.Ironstrange Week Day #3, Prompts: “10 years later” / “Dancing”Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 Fill, B4: “Memory”Marvel Bingo 2019 Fill, B3: “Stephen Strange”





	Iron Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but here is my entry for day #3 of this lovely Ironstrange week as well as a fill for both a Steohen Strange Bingo square and a Marvel bingo one! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Thank you to SerenaLunera for being the literal best ever. ❤

There's a louder thud than he would have liked as Tony gets up and accidentally bangs the bedroom door against the wall. It was stupid thinking he could do this discreetly, it's ok - the whole point is to get Stephen to get up anyway, but he'd rather he be in a good mood. 

Jarvis helpfully turns the light up a bit more, still a dim kind of lighting but more yellowish than they usually go for. Tony smiles at the face of his sleeping husband, smashed in the pillows with his hair all over the place.

Soft step after soft step Tony makes his way to the living-room to get the candles he knows he's stacked somewhere in the kitchen drawers for this precise occasion. He very nearly shouts in victory when he finds them - after opening approximately fifteen of them. So what? He has what he wanted now. 

He walks back to the bedroom and goes to work placing each candle and lighting them in various corners of the room. Then comes the music.

Tony puts his glasses on for a minute, sorting through his playlist until he finds it - " _ The way you look tonight _ " starts playing ever so gently in the room, filling the air with piano notes and the deep voice of none other than Frank Sinatra.

Tony's heart is beating just a tad faster than it should when he crouches at his husband's side. He brushes Stephen's cheek with the back of his hand, and down to his neck until the man's eyelids flutter open.

Stephen's eyes go from frowning at Tony to fleeting in the direction of the clock on his bedside table, confused, until he hears it and even as sleepy as he is, the way he casts his gaze to the ceiling in exasperation is adorable. Tony thinks so at least. 

He hums in time with the music,  _ "I will feel a glow just thinking of you," _

And he knows he's won when Stephen's eyes crinkle in the corners. Tony waits and sings still, and it pays off. Stephen turns his head back on his pillow to meet his gaze, looks at him with the eyes of fond disbelief. He huffs and untangles his hands from the sheets, extends them for Tony to help him up. 

They're standing on the soft carpet flooring, neither of them wearing anything but their underwear and Tony doesn't give Stephen a chance to go get dressed. He draws him closer and closer until they're chest to chest, one of his hands on Stephen's waist while the other searches the man's own hand, clasping them together the second he finds it. He delights in the way Stephen's shoulders relax as he lets go, accepts that this is happening and squeezes Tony's hand back. 

"You're impossible," Stephen murmurs against Tony's cheek as they start spinning slowly.

"This is important," Tony answers, pressing their cheeks together, breathing in Stephen's hair, "Plus this is by far, your best look," 

Tony knows Stephen feels the wink he gives him and he relishes in the soft laugh that invariably comes out of the man's throat.

_ "And that laugh, wrinkles your nose, _

_ Touches my foolish heart," _

"You're a fool alright, can't believe you're making me do this at 2am," Stephen says and Tony answers him first with a kiss, then with a spin. 

"Wouldn't be a real anniversary if it wasn't 2am," Tony finally says, searching Stephen's face as he continues, "What were our odds ten years ago huh?" 

Stephen laughs but not because he finds it funny, no, he laughs to hide the mist that fills his eyes right then and there, "One in fourteen millions and then some, you know that," 

They keep swirling, barefoot and warm against each other and lost to the waves of their love that go so well with the song that's still playing, bringing them back to the first time they ever did this. 

_ "Lovely, don't you ever change, _

_ Keep that breathless charm," _

But they have changed, life made it so they didn't have a choice. Tuxedos and night-long parties are way behind them, abandoned but not forgotten. Their eyes shine to the light of their memories high in the air they breathe and feed each other with soft kisses and languid touches of hands on bare skin. Their feet pad over the carpet and Stephen gasps softly when Tony brings their bodies even closer together, till they're truly touching everywhere. 

"My own perfect billionaire playboy philanthropist," he whispers on a smirk.

"You forgot douchebag," Tony says in much the same tone, his eyes two pearls of honey glowing with happiness.

"Oh no, I didn't, but I love you enough to make do," Stephen winks and the song is ending. 

"Oh yeah? And how much is that?" Tony smirks but Stephen lets the song answer for him.

_ "'Cause I love you, _

_ A-just the way you look tonight," _

Stephen pushes Tony back on the bed on the last notes of the piano, "I love you enough to dance with you in your damn underwear is how much, Iron Stupid," 

And they're laughing and maybe a few years back this would have led to some steamy moments but today, ten years after Tony asked the most beautiful man in the room to marry him and Sir Dr. Strange so gracefully accepted, they're both happy to fall back asleep tangled and happily married.

**Author's Note:**

> More in a few hours since we're at day 4 already, I'll do my best ^^


End file.
